


Sexual

by bimgnusbane



Series: Heaven, the Moon, and the Sun [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimgnusbane/pseuds/bimgnusbane
Summary: The days after the Hunter's Moon from Maia's perspective.





	Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know what you done, but I can't get enough  
> Cause you give me that rush, I don't want it to stop"  
> \- Sexual, NEIKED

It’s two days later when he shows up again and he won't meet her eyes as she slides his beer across the counter. It’s not as though Maia can blame him, she's the one that told him it didn't mean anything. She's the one that decided one and done. But she's also the one that hasn't been able to get it out of her head. 

So he stays the whole night and she notices him again she shouts for last call. Jace has barely touched his beer, just stayed in the corner away from everyone and looking like he’s sulking. He looks as lost as he did the day she punched him in the face. And that’s probably why she slides the water across the table to him. It’s most definitely why she asks him to walk her home and then kisses him at the door. 

Sex with Jace is easy. It’s almost ridiculously comfortable for the rough way he acts out in the world. He’s attentive and takes care with absolutely everything. Maia loves it because it’s a moment where one just gets to sink into the sensations and away from the hell that’s been going on around them. In her bedroom with him, the war outside doesn’t exist for just a little bit. And that’s why she keeps coming back, invites him up, kisses him back in the alley. It’s why she laughs and jokes and talks to him about their troubles. 

When he comes to her and tells her about almost losing his little brother, about watching and feeling his ever strong parabati break down completely, all Maia wants to do is wrap him up in her arms. She responds in kind across the bar, telling him in not so many words about the stressful night with Bat. The walk back to her apartment passes in silence, but it’s comfortable. He tentatively takes her hand at one point, holding it close with a secret sort of smile.

They don’t hookup, they just kiss kind of lazily till both of them are too tired to move and fall asleep chest to chest. She wakes the next day with his arms around her and his head leaning on hers as he breathes softly. Jace smiles softly at her when he notices she’s awake.

“Hey...sleep okay?”

Maia nods, “I think the exhaustion got to me enough. I didn’t dream.” He tenses, almost as if to say he did. She doesn’t push, knowing he’ll tell her if he wants to. He opens his mouth to speak but only to ask if she’s hungry. Maia nods again, hair tickling up against his chin. They don’t extract themselves from the bed or from murmured words until an hour or so later. He makes eggs and bacon while her old coffee maker chugs along. It’s weirdly quiet and domestic, a testament to the fact that they’re both just enjoying the first few hours of silence they’ve had in months.

They curl up on her couch and watch the weekly Harry Potter marathon on tv, Maia laughing at Jace every time he makes a comment about how this wasn’t realistic for warlocks at all. It seemed his brief time rooming with Magnus had rubbed off on him. They throw popcorn at each other and intertwine their feet together on the couch. This softer, quieter side of Jace surprises her. She didn’t expect it though she supposes it’s what everyone else sees. Or more so, it’s the side of Jace that Alec and Isabelle get to know, the side of himself that he hides. It hits her like a full force how much he must trust her to show this side in front of her.

Or maybe it’s the exhaustion. She marks it down to that as they kiss languidly while Harry saves Ron and Hermione from the lake. They don’t move any further than that which is so atypical for them it still sits with her when he leaves and again when she heads off to her shift at the bar. Jace had seemed lost when this all began and maybe he still is. But what bothers Maia is that now she is too.

She won’t bring it up.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I said, these first few will be short and then the story will pick up once Simon joins.


End file.
